Core B, Summary/Abstract The proposed research on molecular mechanisms of tumor virus action relies on data-intensive scientific approaches. In response, the Bioinformatics Core aims 1) at providing computational expertise and services across the projects in this program, 2) at deploying a data management solution for the storing and sharing of project-generated data and 3) at offering a forum for promoting program-specific research opportunities to a wide range of informatics trainees and faculty. A major focus is on the provision of timely bioinformatics advice and analysis and on providing instruction on the use of bioinformatics tools and/or use of available core resources for generating custom programming solutions. This will be achieved by offering training and hands-on instructions on the use of analysis and scripting software, online tools, and high-performance computing infrastructure at Yale. The Core will also be performing project-specific analyses, as needed by the project investigators, including de novo assembly of transcripts from RNA-Seq data, fluorescent image analysis for quantification of protein expression, and analysis of mass spectrometry data. A further emphasis is on data management and the use of standards and protocols for data archiving and dissemination. To this end, the Core will leverage existing bioinformatics resources at Yale for deploying a data management system.